


Nott Harmed

by TwinVax



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Tumblr Prompt, asshole goblins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 01:05:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15328347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Anonymous asked: *whispers* give me sad nott things. bad things that happened when she was with her clan maybe?Different ways Nott's clan has hurt her before she ran away.





	Nott Harmed

The first and last time Nott is given the job of preparing the meat, one of her clan mates gets really sick for awhile. She’s sure its because none of them will let her cook the meat, but the accusation that the weird looking plant she added to the deer flesh poisoned him is what the others choose to believe.

They beat her for it, not letting her near any food for a week before they decide starving her wasn’t entertaining to them anymore.

Hunting for the food is worse than that. Shes good with a crossbow, but her hunting party abandones her all the time and she gets lost. She almost hopes, after the tenth time it happens, they they would just throw her away instead of treat her this way.

The clan leader at the time always finds her though, dragging her back, to the rest of the clans jeers, by her ear.

Once, when she was younger, a few of the goblins that were probably her own age held her down with her face in the dirt. They used something sharp that left her ears raw and in pain, and smashed her head into the dirt a second time before they let her go.

When she sat up, she saw they were being nicer about piercing each others ears then they had been with her. She hadn’t wanted them, she supposed they did it because they could, because she didnt want it and they could force her to have them anyway.

An elder did the ring in her nose a day later, at a ritual that marked all of them as adults or something. Nott didn’t care about the reason or the rituals the clan had for things. It was only bad that someone caught her not paying attention, and beat her for it before leaving her to tend to her wounds.

Being given to the torturer as her assistant was more of a punishment than an actual job. Tick the Bloodthirst was not a nice woman, to anyone in the clan but especially to anyone who assisted her. Nott had to suffer through early experiments of torture methods Tick thought uo, until they got people to torture.

Finally escaping from her clan had been really bad. Theyd thrown things and made her bleed, but she managed to escape with her life.

She only hoped that Yeza could say the same.


End file.
